BBA Kitties
by BeyMistress05
Summary: Sequal to BBA Switch. What happens when Kittu plays with the SwitchOTron? Lets just say the guys are more cat like. Complete.
1. Kittu No! Bad Kitty!

Bey: Hi, I'm back with the sequal to BBA Switch! Yay!

VG: Yeah, yay.

Bey: I'll answer the reviews for BBA Switch here!

_VGMaster04_: Yah, I ended it! Thanks!

_Tala Mine-Tala hot_: Yes, very cool. What were we taking about?

_IrishPotatoes_: Do you want to see Chris beat up?

_Lalalalala2_: Yeah, I did! Your ideas are really good!

_Darkphoenix07_: Yeah, in your entire city? O.O Anyway, the story is done, I can no longer update.

_Annoying Talking Animal_: Thanks.

Chapter 1- Kittu No! Bad kitty!

Its been one week since everyone switched bodies. They were now back to their normal routines. Mitzie went back to where ever it was she came from to help the others, and they were lazing around the living room, Hilary was at her house. Kittu was playing with the Switch-O-Tron.(The better version of the Switch-O-Matic). She wacked it with her little paw. They notice it when Kittu punced on it, and a red energy came from it, hit Kittu, then the guys.

"Kittu!" They shouted, when the beam hit them. Kittu jumped, and hit Kai's neck.

"Please don't tell me we switched again." Chris said, and looked down at himself, "No, I'm still me."

"Then what happened?" Ray asked

"Meow." Kai said, the guys looked at him, and he was shocked. He sounded like Kittu!

"K-Kai?" Ray asked, and he nodded

"Play!" Kittu yelled, she sounded like Kai.

"Kittu stole Kai's voice!" Tyson shouted

"MEOW!" Kai shouted

"Can you say anything else?" Max asked

"Reow? Reow!" Kai was now angry.

"Wow, Kai has a mouth." Chris said

"No kidding." Ray added, Kai growled, but it came out a little kitten growl, which made the others laugh.

"Reow! Meow! Reow!" Kai said, Chris and Ray stopped laughing real quick.

"What did he say?" Max asked

"He said 'Shut up now, or I'll kill you all myself!'" Chris translated, Tyson kept laughing, and Kai hit him in the head.

"OW!" Tyson said, holding his head, "What was that for?"

"Reow meom meow!" Tyson started laughing again, and Kai started to break.

"Tyson, maybe you should stop now..." Chris said

"Yeah, Tyson. Imagine how Kai feels." Ray added, "He has Kittu's voice."

"Play!" Kittu said, and jumped on Ray's head, they flashed red, and Kittu jumped down. Everyone looked at Ray, and started laghing, Kai too. He had little kitten laughes. Ray had cat ears on top of his head (Like Inuyasha), and Kittu had Ray's human-ish ears.

"What changed?" Ray asked

"Your ears!" Tyson said

"Maybe we shouldn't touch Kittu." Chris said, "These changes seem to happed when someone touches her."

"Yeah," Ray said, "Kai's voice when she touched his neck, and my ears when she touched them."

"So if we touch her we switch body parts?" Tyson asked

"No, if we touch her we get rich." Chris said, sarcastically.

"Really?" Tyson said, and grabbed Kittu's front paws. They flashed red, and Tyson had cat paws, and Kittu had tiny Tyson hands. "My HANDS!" Tyson shouted.  
"You pick up on sarcasm real well, Tyson." Chris said sarcastically

"Thanks, but my hands." Tyson said. Chris sighed.

"Kittu is starting to look like a freak." Max said, which Kittu did not like. She jumped and butted her nose to Max. They flashed red, and Max had a cat-like nose, and Kittu has a human nose.

"Oh, man." Max said, touching his new nose. Kittu seemed to get what was going on. She eyed Chris evily.

"No! Stay!" Chris said, but Kittu was moving towards him, "Bad cat! No! Leave me alone!" he ran. Kittu ran after him. Chris trips, and lands behind the couch, and Kittu jumps behind the couch. There was a flash, and Kittu runs from behind the couch, and into the kitchen. Chris stands up, and looks at himself. Nothing changed?"

"You have a tail!" Ray said, and sure enough Chris had a cat tail.(They are like the cat parts, but they are bigger. Human sized)

"Great." Chris said, "First I spend a week in Kai's body, now I have a cat tail."

"Reow!" Kai hissed

"Sorry." Chris said, "Someone needs their mouth washed out with soap."  
"Kai!" Ray said, "There are kids in here!" He points to Max.

"Meow." Kai said, and walked upstairs.

"Don't you whatever me!" Ray shouts, "Get back here Kai!"

Bey: Well, theres chapter one. What did you think? R and R.


	2. More Cat Like

Bey: Meow! Hi!

VG???

Bey: What?

Jake: What are you doing?

Bey: How did you get here?

Jake: Your kitchen.

Bey: Oh, well, you want to do the disclaimer?

Jake: Sure! Bey doesn't own any beyblade characters! Or Chris, he belongs to VG. She does own Kittu!

Bey: Thank you!

Jake: Your welcome!

Chapter 2- More like Cats

"Hi guys." Hilary said, when she came in. It was dark, they were watching a movie, so she didn't notice their changes.

"Hi." They said, except Kai.

"Whats wrong Kai?" she asked, and Tyson smirked

"Cat's got his tongue." he said, Kai glare. He missed his Kai Super Death Glare, "Literally!"

"What?" Hilary asked

"Say something Kai." Tyson said  
"Tyson, I think you really should stop." Chris said

"Yeah, Tyson. Leave Kai alone." Ray added

"Okay." Tyson said, and they went back to the movie, Hilary decided to drop it. But Tyson, being Tyson, threw the bolw of popcorn and hit Kai.

"MEOW! REOW!" Kai hissed, scaring the wagebers out of Hilary. The popcorn fell all over the floor, anf Kittu saw it.  
"Food!" She said, in Kai's voice, and scared Hilary even more. She fainted.

"Again with the swearing. Come on Kai." Chris said, "Why are you cursing so much?"

"Meow!"

"Okay, and?"

"Meow!"

"...thats gross." Ray and Chris said at the same time.

"What did he say?" Tyson said

"Nothing."

"Meow!"

"..." Neither Neko-Jin said anything.

"Meow?"  
"Did I hear you right?" Chris asked, Kai nodded.  
"No! I will not rub your belly!" Chris said, "Whay are you even asking?"

"Meow..."

"What do you mean you want some cream?' Chris said, "Get up and get it!" Kai put on Kitty eyes. Chris blinked. "That is wrong in so many ways."

"Meow."

"Fine." Chris got up, and went to the kitchen, Kai right behind him, leaving a very confused Tyson, Max, and Hilary(She came to right before the conversation). They looked at Ray.

"Kai wanted a belly rub. Then he wanted some cream. I think he's getting more cat-like." Ray said. Tyson and Max looked like they were going to hurl, and Hilary fainted again.

"I WILL NOT RUB YOU FREAKIN BELLY SO STOP ASKING!" came a shout from the kitchen. They then heard a mewling. "No, Kai. I don't have any cat nip. We really need to change you back first." The door opened and Chris and Kai came from the kitchen. Kai had a glass of milk.  
"Meow."

"Your welcome." Chris grabbed the Switcher, "Why did we keep this?"

"The Cheif wanted it." Tyson said, "He probably wanted to steal one of our bodies."

"Meow."

"No." Ray said

"Meow?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Ray said

"Meow?"

"No, I wn't either." Chris said

"Meow?"

"I'm not asking." Ray and Chris said

"Meow?"

"Shut it, Kai!" Ray and Chris snapped, Kai's cat ness getting on their nerves.

"Why is he acting to cat all of a sudden?" Max asked

"I don't know." Ray said, "Maybe we'll all get like that."

"KAI!" Chris suddenly shouted. Where Kai was was a kitten. The top of its head was slate grey, so was its back and tail, and the rest was dark blue. It had violet eyes. Suddenly Ray flashed Red, and in his place was a black kitten with a Ray's bandana. (A small cat version). It had amber eyes. Suddenly Tyson and Max glew red and turned into a midnight blue haired kitten with brown eyes and a blonde cat with blue eyes. Lastly Chris began to glow red. "Oh, crap." He said, and turned into a light brown cat with amber eyes.

"Guys?" Ray asked

"Meow." Came from Kai, Tyson, and Max. Kai now had his voice back somehow.

"Yeah, I know we're cats." Chris said, "How can we still talk?"

"Maybe because we're Neko-Jins?" Ray suggested, as Hilary woke up.

"What are you cats doing here?" She asked, "If Grandpa sees you..."

"Hilary, its us." Ray said

"RAY?" Hilary shouted

"Yeah."

"Hello, boys." said a teenage girl with long waist length white hair, with bright blue eyes, and pale skin. Her nose looked almost pink. And she had no clothes.

"Kittu?" Chris asked

"Yes, I am human." she said, her voice was sweet, feminine.

"What happened?" Hilary asked

"I was playing with the thing on the table, and it flashed, and next thing I know, I'm human." Said Kittu.

"Well, we need to get Kenny here to change us back." Chris said

"Kenny is in America for a computer thing." Hilary said, "We really need to get you some clothes. Come with me." Hilary led her to the bathroom, with her back. (She was staying the night).

"Meow?"

"I don't know, Kai. I hope we aren't stuck like this." Ray said

Bey: That ends chapter 2.

VG: You turned them into cats? And Kittu into a human?

Bey: Yeah, and just wait to see what else I have in store for them! R and R.


	3. Talking Cats

Bey: Hi! I want to say that is is Non Yaoi. And Tyson has his hat, and Chris has his arm bands.(They are red with the Yin Yang symbol on them. One on each wrist.)

VG: Just get on with the story.

Bey: Reviews!

_Starry Sun_: (1) Thank you, and no, Tyson is one of my favorite characters. I just like to pick on him. Your making my ego swell! Again! Thank you so much for the compliment! n.n (2) No, Chris still has his backside, its just now Kittu has Chris' tailessness. (Is that a word?) And I'm going to a school where I take a computer class, and all we do is use the computer all day. So, I decided to use the time to update my fics. And I get graded for it! Yay! Did you get my e-mail?

_Darkphoenix07_: Thank you. I'm glad you do! n.n

_VGMaster04_: Thanks, and I do.

Bey: Kai do the disclaimer!

Kai: Meow.

Bey: What?

VG: I don't speak cat.

Ray: He said 'Bey is to stupid to own Beyblade and Chris.'

Bey: How nice.

Chapter 3- Talking cats!

"So, what do we do?" Chris asked

"Well, we can wait for Kenny," Ray said, "Or we could try to figure it out ourselves."

"What are our chances of screwing this up?" Chris asked. Ray looked at Tyson.

"Very good."

"Meow!" Tyson said

"Wow, and I thought Kai had a colorful vocabulary." Chris said

"Where did you learn that word?" Ray asked

"Meow." Tyson answered. Chris and Ray glared at Kai, who snorted.

"So, when is Kenny supposed to get back?" Max asked, to get the shocked looks of his friends, "What?"

"You can talk!" Chris and Ray shouted

"MEOW!" Tyson and Kai shouted (You can talk!)

"Yeah." Max said, "I can talk! I'm a talkin' cat! I should get my own tv show!"

"Meow?" Tyson asked (Why can't we talk?)

"I don't know." Ray said

"Meow." Kai said, which caused Tyson to growl. (I don't know about me, but your not smart enough.) Hilary and Kittu came from the bathroom. Kittu was wearing Hilary V-Force clothes.

"So, did you guys figure anything out?" Hilary asked

"Max can talk." Chris said

"Yep, I'm a talking cat." Max said, happily.

"Can Tyson or Kai talk?" Kittu asked

"No." Kai said, "Did I just talk?"

"Meow!" Tyson said, before he looked said.

"Well, atleast now I don't have to listen to Tyson's constant complaining." Hilary said. Tyson glared at Hilary.

"How long until Kenny gets back?" Ray asked

"Um, I think he said the nerd expo was about two weeks." Hilary said

"Is that what its called?" Chris asked

"No, but I think Kenny is a nerd." Hilary said

"Well, I'm hungry, who's up for chinese food?" Chris asked

"What are we supposed to do? Raid the garbage can?" Kai asked, enjoying his ability to speak.

"Its called delivery." Chris said, "But my wallet was in my pants pocket. And that dissapeared when I became a cat."

"Hilary." The boys who could talk said, giving her puppy, er, kitty cat eyes.

"Okay, my treat." She said, not being able to take all cute kitty eyes pleading her for chinese food. She picked up the phone, and called the chinese restaurant. "It'll be here in twenty minutes. I got you guys the shrimp fried rice. You're all small, so I got one for Tyson, and one for everyone else." The kitten bladers nodded, which made Hilary squeel.

"So, back to the movie, which is now, over, and I missed the ending." Chris said, pawing at the remote, trying to rewind the movie.

"Let me help." Hilary said, and rstarted the movie again.

"Thanks." Chris said

"No, problem." Hilary said, "What movie is this?"

"Garfield the Movie." Ray answered (I love that movie!)

**20 minutes later**

They were watching the movie, when the door bell rang. Hilary paused the movie, and answered the door. It was the delivery guy. Hilary took the food, and paid the guy. She then went to the kitchen, and took out some bowls for the kittens, and put the food in them. She also got some bowls and filled them with water. She put the food infront of each kitten, and the bowls of water on the coffee table. They watched the rest of the movie, and finished their dinner.

"That was good. Thanks Hilary." Chris said

"Yeah, thanks." Ray said, Kai nodded

"Yeah, thanks hil." Max said, Tyson nodded, since he still couldn't talk.

You're all welcome. I can't just let some kittens starve, now can I?" Hilary said. The guys face faulted.

"Yeah." They said.  
"Hey, Tyson. Can you talk yet?" Max asked, "Cause, I'm a talking cat." Tyson glared.

"I don't know." He said, the others stared, "I still can't talk?"

"No, Tyson, you just spoke." Ray said  
"I did!" Tyson said, "Yes!"

"Hey, homies, I'm back." Grandpa said, when he came inside. He saw all the kittens on the couches of the living room, and almost had a heart attack.

"W-who br-brought so-so much e-evil h-here?" He asked

"Well, Kai..." Hilary started

"KAI!" Grandpa yelled, not giving Hilary time to finish. His voice was full of rage, enough to scare Godzilla.

"Y-yes." Kai squeaked.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Grandpa shouted, fuming.

"R-right h-here." Kai said, softly. Grandpa looked to where Kai's voice came from. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "You home dawgs are home cats!"

Bey: Well, thats it. For this chapter. What happens when the kittens get locked outside? Find out next time on BBA kitties!

VG: R and R.


	4. Oh no! The Door is Locked

Bey: Hi Everyone! My tummy hurts!

VG: I told you not to eat the fifth piece of cake.

Bey: You know I never listen to you!  
VG: Well you should start. This is like the fiftieth time something like this has happened.

Bey: What ever, do the reviews.

VG: No.

Bey: Fine:

_VGMaster04_: Thanks, because you enspire me.

_CyberRockStar_: Thank you! So much!

_Akaiama_: I will I will! Did you read BBA Switch? There will be parts in here you can only get if you read BBA Switch first. n.n

_IrishPotatoes_: Yeah, updateing fast is what happens when you have nothing else to do. I could go hand with my brother, but he gets annoying fast. And my best friend has been acting weird lately. I think he's mad at me for some reason. Anywho, yes, Kai was cursing in kitten. Um, the tattoo is on his back.

Chapter 4 Oh no! The door is locked!

"You home dawgs are home cats!"

"Yeah, I was going to say Kai's cat was playing with the switcher, when it hit her, and them and the guys, and turned Kittu human, and the guys into kittens." Hilary said

"My grandson is a vile evil house cat!" Grandpa said, "First the dude was a dudette, and now he's an evil creature!"

"Kinda." Tyson said

"I need to take a stroll." Grandpa said and left.

"Hey, grandpa, wait!" Tyson said, and jumped of the couch, and ran out the door.

"Tyson!" the other kittens ran after him.

"Guys!" Hilary shouted, and she and Kittu also ran out the house, closing the door, which they didn't know was locked, behind them.

"Where did they go?" Hilary asked

"I do not know." Kittu said, "Lets go thet way!" they ran to the left. But if they would have looked to the right they would have seen five little kittens turn the corner.

**The Kittens**

"Man, for an old guy, your grandpa is fast, Tyson." Chris said

"Yeah, and being this small doesn't help either." Ray added, when something growled at them, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like something growling." Chris said, Kai was looking around.

"What was it?" Max asked, his voice shaking.

"Did thet kitten just talk?" asked a woman's voice, and something ran down the alley away from them.

"Come on, Judy, you know kittens can't talk." said a younger female voice.

"I suppose you're right, Emily." Judy said, "Lets go."

"Mom!" Max said, happily, and ran to her.

"Max?" Judy looked at the kitten, "How cute, now where are you?"

"I'm here mom." Max said, and Judy looked at the Kitten. She picked him up.

"Come out Max." Judy said

"But mom." Max said, and this time, Judy heard excatly where his voice came from.

"MAX?" Judy and Emily shouted

"Yeah, I kinda got turned into a cat." Max said

"What about the others?" Judy asked, worried for her son's friends.  
"We're here." Tyson said, and they looked down and saw four other kittens , with things they could recognize. Kai's unique hair colors, Tyson's hat, Ray's bandana, and Chris' arm bands.

"Guys?" Emily asked, they nodded, "This has to be a joke, changing form is not possible."

"We'll then what happened to us?" Max asked

"Max, please stop playing and come out." Judy said, "I have no idea how you're doing this, but its not funny anymore."

"Would I be in on this joke?" Kai asked

"Kai!" both ladies shouted

"Kai would joke, so it must be true." Judy said, "Why do you have a white spot on your back?"

"Huh?" The other three kittens on the floor looked at Kai's back, and there was a white patch of fur in the shape of a kitten.

"Thats where your tattoo would be if you were human." Chris said

"Tattoo?" Judy said, "You better not be a bad infuence on my son, Kai."

"To late for that." Tyson said

"What? What has he been doing?" Judy asked

"Cusing, hit me, going against my grandpa's wishes." Tyson said

"That enough, Tyson!" Kai snapped, only to be picked up by the scruff of his neck.

"Kai Hiwatari!" Judy said

"More like Kai Hiwakitty!" Tyson said, proud of his remark

"You listen here!" Judy said, ignoring Tyson, "You better watch yourself infornt of my son! Do you here me?"  
"Hn!" Kai grunted

"Well, maybe some time out would straighten you up a bit." Judy said, carrying Kai and Max to the dojo. The other three kittens follow in fear of the rath of Judy. When they got there, Judy tried to open the door, only to find it locked. "The door is locked." She said

"I have a key in my pocket, hold on." Tyson said

"Tyson, you're not wearing pants." Emily said

"Oh, they disappered when I turned into a cat." Tyson said, "The back door is never locked. Its one of those sliding ones." So Judy carried Kai, still by the scruff of his neck, and Max to the back, while the others walked. Once there Judy saw another door with a pad lock on it. "Oh, yeah, grandpa put that their this morning."  
"Tyson." Everyone muttered angrily, except Kai. The poor guy was limp, and could do anything.

"We better fing your grandfather, Tyson. I'm sure he has a key." Judy said, and they went back the gate, and to the left. Just as Hilary and Kittu can from the right.

"How hard can it be to find five kittens?" Hilary asked, "Their small, they can't have gotten far."

"The could have gotten farther than you think." Kittu said, "They are cats now. Cats are good at getting where they need to go."

"Maybe their back at the dojo." Hilary said, and tried to open the door. "Its locked."

**Later**

"We better be gatting back to the Dojo." Ray said, "Tyson's grandfather is bound to be their by now."  
"Yeah, so can you put me down, now?" Kai asked, Judy had been carrying him by the scruff on his neck for the past hour and a half.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Judy asked

"Yes." Kai said

"What was it?"

"Don't be a bad infuence on Max." Kai answered, dully. Judy put him down.

"Should we walk you to the dojo?" Judy asked

"No, its not far, and we can make it." Max said

"Okay," Judy said, hesitently(Sp?), "Bye Max." She and Emily left.

"Well, lets get going." Ray said, and they started for the dojo. About half way their, they heard a barking sound coming from the bushes. They stopped and staired at the bush. When a big dog came out, and ran after them, so they ran. They ran as fast as their little kitten legs would let them, which was not fast enough. The dog cought up to them, and picked out one of the kittens, and grabbed him and ran off.

"KAI!" The remaining kittens shouted, and ran after the dog.

Bey: Well, there ya go. Sorry for the chapter not being all that funny, but my muse isn't here. My parents had to go do something, and said he couldn't stay! So blame my parents. Please, R and R.


	5. Lots of Love

Bey: Yay! My muse is back!

VG: Yeah, yay, I'm back.

Bey: (Sad face) Your not happy to see me?

VG: Nope.

Bey: Then I'll get a new muse!

VG: Good, I'll help.

Bey: You're so mean!

VG: How? I offered to help you find a new muse.

Bey: I don't want one. Reviews:

_VGMaster04_: You are the one I was talking about, and I'm glad your not mad. Thanks, we'll talk.

_lalalalala2_: I love your ideas! But which one? There are so many. Oh! I know!

_drarkphoenix07_: I'm glad you did, and heres the update.

_CyberRockStar_: Thanks! Kai is my favorite character too. If you like this wait thill the next BBA series story. If you want a sneak peak I can e-mail it to you. It stars Kai!

Chapter 5- Lots of Love

"KAI!" the kittens shouted, and ran after the dog that took their friend. After they couldn't run anymore they stopped, and collapsed to the ground.

"Man, these cat bodies suck." Tyson said

"Its not that, its just that there still kittens, and don't have much stamina." Ray said

"The dog stopped! Its in that hollow tree." Chris said.

"I don't hear any screams, do you think Kai is?" Max said, scared

"No, He's Kai." Ray said

"No, now he's a defencless kitten." Max said, tears in his eyes.

"No, He's right there." Chris said, and they looked to see Kai and a bunch of puppies in a hole near the bottom of the tree. The puppies were nursing, and the big dog that took Kai was trying to get him to nurse too.

"The dog wanted to raise Kai?" Max said

"Looks like. But why?" Chris said

"And what makes Kai so special the dog wants him and not us?" Tyson asked

"Maybe Kai knows this dog and it recognized him." Ray said

"I think its safe to say the dog is female, Ray." Chris said, "It has puppies, and Kai."

"So, lets go over there and get Kai, and go home." Tyson said, "I'm tired."

"That might not be a good idea, Tyson." Ray and Chris said, Tyson stopped, "Because she'll kill you if you get to close."

"Oh." Tyson said, you would have seen is face pale, if it wasn't covered by fur.

"Look, the dog is leaving!" Max said, "Nows our chance!" As so as the dog was out of sight they ran to the hole in the tree and clime in, only to find Kai not there.

"Kai?" Ray called out.

They heard a grunt from outside, and saw Kai looking back at the tree. They quickly jumped out the hole and ran to Kai.

"Kai! Wy did that dog take you?" Ray asked

"I don't know, but she tried to get me to nurse off of her!" Kai shuddered, when they heard a rustling in the bush.

"Lets finish this back at the dojo." Chris said, and they ran. On the way there they ran into a couple on the park bench. They were making out.

"Get a room." Kai said, as they walked by. The couple stopped and looked around and saw nothing but five kittens walking by. So they started again. "I said, get a room!" Kai repeated himself, angrily.

"Whose there?" asked the man.

"Me!" Kai said, and they looked down at the slate grey and dark blue kitten glaring at them. They saw four other kittens looking at them too. Suddenly the girl fainted, and the guy also fainted. "So they decide to sleep together in the park!" Kai said, "I'll show them!"  
"Kai, drop it, we have to get back to the dojo." Ray said. Kai grunted and followed the other kittens down the path.

"Wow, its sure dark here." Max said

"Thats usually what happens at night." Kai said, "It gets dark."

"Kai, be nice." Ray said, "He's scared. I can't blame him, we're stuck out here as little kittens."

"OWL!" Chris shouted, and every ducked down. Bearly dodging the out in the mood for kitten. "Run!" They ran as fast as they could. But the owl was faster, and it had its eyes set on the kittens. It flew at them, its talons out and ready to grab them. It was getting closer, and as soon as it was close enough **_CLANK_**! It hit a lamp post head on. The kittens were so overcome with fear they just kept running. Until one of them looked back, and saw the owl plastered onto the lamp post.

"Ow." Chris said, and the others stopped, and saw the same sight.

"That had to hurt." Ray said, when the owl remove itself from the post. This was all that was needed to get the kittens running again. They were running when they saw Grandpa and Judy turning into the front gate of the dojo. They ran to them and past them to the fromt door. As they were running to him Grandpa saw them heading right for them and screamed like a three year old baby girl.

"Grandpa its us." Tyson said, and grandpa stopped screaming.

"O, hey home dawg, er cats." He said

"We're locked out, you have your key, right?" Ray said, wanting to meet his bed.

"Sure do, little dude, you had a night on the town?" Grandpa asked, still shaken.

"More like a night mare." Max said, terrified, and possibly scared for life. Poor little guy was shaking. Judy saw this, and picked him up.

"Its okay, its over now." Judy said, "Mommy's here." She couldn't even begin to imagine what made Max so scared. "What happened?" she asked

"First Kai gets catnapped by a dog." Tyson said, Kai shuddered at the mention of the dog, "Then we get chased by owl, twice, before we got here."

"That must have been a train on your little hearts." Judy said, Grandpa was trying not to laugh. Judy noticed this. "Your grandson almost got killed and all you can do is laugh." The new hit Grandpa like a ton of bricks. He ran and picked a kitten and held him close.

"Sorry, T-dawg, I keep forgeting its you." Grandpa said, and heard a growl coming from the kitten in his arms. "Oops, sorry K-man." Grandpa put him down, and picked up Tyson. "Lets go catch some Z's." He said, and opened the door.

"I'll take Max with me." Judy said, "I'll bring him by in the morning."

"Sure thang. Night." Grandpa said, as he and the remaining kittens went inside. Grandpa put Tyson down, who ran to his room, and went to get something to drink.

"Hey, guys why are you standing there?" Tyson asked

"We can't open our doors." Ray said

"I bet I can!" Tyson said, "I saw a cat do it on tv once." He went up to his door, and jumped to the handle. He tried to grab it with his paws, but couldn't jump high enough. He fell flat on his face. Grandpa came to see what was going on.  
"What goin down homie?"

"We cant open out doors." Ray said

"Let me help." Grandpa opened all their doors, and left them open a little, enough for them to get through. And the kittens all literally climed into their beds, and fell asleep.

Bey: Okay! Thats it.

VG: Wow, poor them.

Bey: R and R.


	6. What!

Bey: Hi, I can't respond to my reivewers! It sucks!

VG: Yeah!

Bey: But I would like to thank those who reviewed, even if I respond, they never said, I can't give you credit.

VG: Now you're starting to sound like me!

Bey: I know. Thanks VGMaster04, IrishPotatoes, lalalalala2 for you reviews.

Chapter 6- What!

It was morning and Kai was the first to wake up. He yawned, and sat up, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He jumped of, a got a surprise when he landed face first on the floor with a thud. After some colorful words we got up and mumbled something about cats being stupid. He was to tired to realize he just called himself stupid because he is a cat. Then he heard two more thuds from across the hall.

"Chris and Ray must be up." He laughed to himself. (O.O). He walked over to the door, which was open a little, and walked out. He went into the room across the hall and saw two kittens sprawled on the floor holding their heads in their paws. (n.n cute!)

"Stupid floor." Chris mumbled

"I thought all this was a dream." Ray said

"Are you two okay?" Kai asked

"Yeah, just dandy." Chris said, obviously angry for the way he woke up. (Hey, I would be to if my head met the floor first thing in the morning.)

"Hey, guys." Hilary said, as her and Kittu came into the room, "Sleep well?"

"After last night what we went through last night, it'll be a miracle if we ever sleep well again." Ray said

"We went looking for you. We couldn't find you anywhere." Kittu said

"We were in the park." Kai said, as Tyson came in.

"Hey guys." he said, a lump on his head, matching the ones on Kai, Ray, and Chris, "I woke up when I heard three thuds. Was it you guys?"

"Yeah." the three kittens said at the same time.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Hilary asked

"After yesterday," Chris said, "Stay away from the park."

"Let us go for a walk!" H

Kittu said, "I would like to try human things!"

"A walk sounds like fun." Hilary said, and Kittu grabbed the kittens, and held them, even though Kai struggled to get free.

"Put me down!" Kai said

"Come on, Kai. Please, for me." Hilary begged.

"Fine." Kai said

"Really?" Hilary asked

"No!" Kai said, and bit Kittu's arm, she dropped all the kittens she was carrying, they all fell and landed with a thud.

"I thought cats always land on their feet." Tyson said

"Kai! That wasn't nice! I'm bleeding!" Kittu said, she picked up Kai by the scruff of his neck and he instantly went limp. kittudumped a box of beyblade parts on one of the beds in the room, and put Kai in the box and closed it. She put a book on the top so it stayed closed, but there were spaces air could get through. Kai only thought was to get out. 'I've got to get out! The sides! Their closing in!' Scratching could be heard from inside the box.  
"Kittu!" the kittens shouted "Let him out!"

"No, he needs to learn not to bite." Kittu said, and walked out of the room dragging Hilary with her. The kittens all went to the box and tried to move the book, but it was too heavy for them.

"Kai, are you okay?" They asked when the scratching stopped. There was no answer.

"Tyson, go get Hilary!" Ray said, and Tyson jumped of the bed, and ran out the door. He came in a couple of minutes latter, with Hilary. She threw the book off and opened the box. Inside layed Kai. He wasn't moving. Hilary picked him up, and he was limp. One thing was certain. His face was frozen in fear.

"KAI!" they all shouted, and Kai still didn't move.

"He's not moving!" Hilary said

"What can we do?" Tyson asked  
"I don't know." Hilary said, as a blonde kitten bounded into the room.

"Hi, KAI!" he said, "MOM!" Judy came running into the room and saw Kai limp in Hilary's arms. Judy took Kai and looked at him.  
"He's had a breakdown, what happened?" Judy asked

"Kittu locked him in the box." Tyson said

"He must be cloastophobic." Judy said, "All we can do now is hope he snaps out of it." She set him on the bed. He layed motionless. "Where is Kittu?" Judy asked

"She left." Hilary said

"Judy! Maybe if we can get Kai human again he'll snap out if it!" Chris said, "Do you think you can use the switcher?"

"Let me see it, and I'll tell you." Judy said  
"Its on the table in the living room." Ray said, and they all went out of the room. Leaving a still lifeless Kai laying on the bed. Lost in his own mind. There was nothing they could do, other than hope he comes to soon.

"Well, it loos simple enough." Judy examined the switcher. "Yes, I see how this works. I can change you all back."

"YES!" came the happy replies of the four kittens in the room.

"But, we need Kittu to change you back. She has to become a cat again in order for you to be humans." Judy said  
"I don't think she'll agree to that." Hilary said, "She said she would never be a cat again. No matter what."

"WHAT!" came a scream from the other room, and an angry kitty stormed out, "We will be human again!" Kai said (not in so few word, but this fic is rated K and I can't put them in here. n.n)

"Kai, how are we going to do that if Kittu refuses?" Max asked

"We'll force her into it!" Kai said, "Well jump her while Judy and Hilary use the switcher."

"Thats actually a very good idea." Judy said, "We can catch her by suprise."

**Kittu**

She was in the park sitting on a bench. She was looking at her arm. It had marks in the shape of Kai's kitty mouth. She was not happy with him, but she felt bad for locking him in the box.

"What happened to your arm?" said a voice from behind her. She looked up and saw a young man with red hair and ice blue eyes.

"My cat bit me." she said, "I have to go." She got up.

"Mind if I tag along?" asked the guy.

"No, not at all." Kittu said, "My name is Kittu."

"Tala." said the young man. They walked back to the dojo.

"You live here?" Tala asked

"Yes." Kittu said, "I live here with Kai."

"Kai?" Tala asked, hurt. He really liked this girl in the short time he knew her. He felt drawn to her. He didn't know why, but he did.

"Yes, he took me in when I was a little kitten." Kittu said

"Kitten?" Tala asked really confused.

"Yes, I was a cat." Kittu said, "I was playing with this machine" Before Kittu could finish Tala opened the door and went in. He met the faces of Judy, Hilary (Whats her last name?) and five little Kittens. His eyes settled on one little kitten with slate grey and dark blue fur.

"Kai?" He asked, satring.  
"What?" Kai answered, annoyed.  
"Your a cat!" Tala said

"I noticed." Kai said

"Kittu, we need you to become a cat again for the boys to be human again." Judy said

"But, I don't want to be a cat again." Kittu said

"There is no other choice." Judy said

"Can't I stay like this for a little longer?" Kittu asked  
"Why should we let you, after what you did to Kai." Hilary said

"I can to appologize. I feel really bad for that." Kittu said

"Oh." Hilary said, noticing the sencerity in Kittu's eyes.

"How about I take her on a date tonight, and tomorrow you change them back in the morning." Tala said. The Kittens looked at eachother.

"Well..." Ray started.

Bey: What should the answer be? Yes or no? Your choice.

VG: R and R.


	7. The Date

Bey: I am truly sorry for mot being able to respond to updates.

VG: A real shame.

Bey: But, I can still giv you guys credit. Thanks to lalalalala2, IrishPotatoes, darkphoenix07, Starry Sun, and VGMaster04.

Chapter 7- The Date

Kittu was wearing a red strapless dress. She had matiching heels and her long white hair was done in a ponytail. When she came out the guys' jaws dropped. Tala stared at her in awe. He couldn't say anything.

"Well, shall we go?" Kittu said

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Tala said and got up.

"Have fun." Judy said

"And be back soon!" Kai said

"I'll have her back by morning." Tala said, and led Kittu out the door.

"Why did we agree to let her go again?" Tyson asked

"So she could have her special momemt." Hilary said. "I have to get home, will you be okay by yourselves for a while?"

"Yes." The boys said

"Okay, I must return to my hotel for a little while. I will drop you off, Hilary." Judy said, her and Hilary left.

"So what do you want to do?" Chris asked

**Tala and Kittu**

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Kittu said

"Yeah, its the best place in all of Japan. For someone with a bidget like mine." Tala said, and led her inside. They sat down, and a waiter came up.

"May I take your order?" he asked

"Um, I'll have a hamburger." Tala said

"Oh! I'll have the fish sandwich and a glass of milk." Kittu said, the waiter wrote down their orders, and left.

"Kittu, I..." Tala started to say

"Hapy Birthday to you." sang the band for hire. Tala and Kittu looked at them with surprised looks on their faces(o.O Like this.)

"Is it your birthday?" Tala asked

"No." Kittu said, "What were you going to say?"

**The Kittens**

"Man, this is boring!" Tyson complained

"We heard you the first one thousand times, Tyson." Chris said

"Well, lets do something." Tyson said

"Like?" Max asked, interested in not being board.

"Lets go check on Tala and Kittu!" Tyson said

"We don't know where they went." Kai said

"We can look around." Tyson said

"Yeah!" Max added, "We have two very good ways to find her!"  
"Which are?"

"1) We go to all the places cats would. And 2) We use our very own Neko-Jin." Max said  
"Max, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Tyson said

"Then I guess you don't listen to yourself talk!" Max said

Kai, Ray, and Chris: O.O

Tyson: . "You want a piece of me?"

"Bring it!" Max said, and he and Tyson start fighting.

"Guys!" Chris and Ray said.  
"STOP!" Kai shouted, getting everyone's attention, "I think its a good idea to watch Kittu. Lets go." So they went outside.

"Where to first?" Tyson asked

"The fish Market!" Max said, and ran in that direction, and the others follewed.

**Tala and Kittu**

"That was good, thank you Tala." Kittu said

"No problem, where to next?"

"Oh! Lets go visit the fish market!"

"Lets not."  
"But why?"

"Because we're going to the spring festival."

"Okay. I've never been to one."

**The Kittens**

"Lets go to the fish market." Tyson mocked, "Great idea, execpt she's not here!"  
"Well sorry!" Max said, "Its not like you've never been wrong before!"

"Max, your acting like Kai!" Tyson said

"Well, Kai is a smart kid."

Tyson:O.O "Max?"

"What?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Tyson asked

"Yeah, never better."

"You're on a suger high!"

"How would you know?"

"Because you get cranky when you get high off suger!"

"And what if I am?"

"Enough! Look, their heading to the Spring Festival." Kai said, and sure enough, they could see Tala and Kittu heading into the festival. (Why its by a fish market is beyond me.) They followed them until they lost them in the crowd of people.

"Man, where did they go?" Tyson asked

"I don't know." Max said

"They can't have gotten far." Ray said, when someone with really hairy arms picked them up.

"Would ya look here." said an old man, "Talking cats. I'm gonna be rich!" he threw them into a cage.

"What do we do?" Tyson asked

"Shut up, and don't say a word." Kai said

"Come one come all, come see the talking cats for only five dollors!" the old man said, and people flocked over. They stared at the kittens, who stared back.

"These cats don't talk!" said someone from the audience.  
"Their just stupid cats!" said another person

"Who are you calling stupid?" came a voice from the cage. The kittens looked angrily at Tyson, who was looking at Max. "The only stupid things I see here are you people!"

"He had sugar, didn't he?" Ray asked, Tyson nodded.

**After the festival ended**

"Next place we go to is America." said the old man, "So, get used to that cage."

Bey: OMG! Whats going to happen to them?

VG: Review to find out.

Bey: I'll update later! But only if I get five reviews!

VG: R and R


	8. What The?

Bey: I got four review for this and one for BBA Switch.

VG: You said 5 review, you never said they had to be fore this.

Bey: (glare) I would like to thank VGMaster04, IrishPotates, CyborgRockStar, and Starry Sun for this, and Cluch and DM666 for BBA Switch. Ans now a sneak preview of the next fic BBA Babysitting:

"I need you guys to watch my nephew for a little while." Hilary said

"Why?" the guys asked

"I need to take care of something, he's only five! What harm can he do?"

"Fine." the guys said

"Thank you!" Hilary said, and ran out the room. The guys looked at Henry. They saw he had a very special device in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" they all shouted, before the boy pressed a button and they were hit by a wave of energy.

Bey: What happened?

VG: You should know, you have the chapter finished.

Bey: Oh, yeah, now I remember.

VG: On with the story.

"I can't believe we're stuck in a cage bound for America all because of Tyson." Chris said, "Stupid Tyson."

"How is this my fault?" Tyson asked

"It was your idea to follow them." Chris said, "And it was you who spoke, and got the old fart's attention!"

"Well...Kai agreed with me, and Max and Ray spoke to!" Tyson said

"But who's idea was it, and who spoke first?" Chris asked

"Um, me." Tyson said

"Stop fighting, and help us try to get out of here." Kai said.

"How do we do that?" Ray asked, everyone looked at Chris.

"What?" he asked

"You're the one who come up with these crazy ideas that usually work." Ray said

"Hmm," Chris looked around, "Hah! Everyone run into the left side of the cage on three, okay?"

"Yeah."

"One, two, three!" Chris counted, and everyone ran into the side, but nothing happened. "What the?" He asked, then noticed something, "I said LEFT side Tyson."

"Oh, I thought this was the left side." Tyson said

"No, thats the right side." Chris said, annoyed with the navy kitty. "Lets try this again. LEFT side, one two three." All the kittens ran to the left side of the cage, which fell off the table, and the door fell open.

"YEAH!" They all cheered.

"Where did you get that idea?" Max asked

"I saw it in a movie one time." Chris said, "Who ever said tv was bad for you was wrong!"

"Thats what I've been saying for the past all my life!" Tyson said

"Lets go!" Kai said, and they jumped out of the broken cage. They ran out of the exibit house and into the festival grounds. They looked around and say they were moving.

"We're on a train!" Ray said

"What do we do now?" Max asked, scared, "We're going to be cats for ever!"

"I would suggest we jump, but seeing as how we're kittens, I really dought we'll make it." Chris said

"So, you have no ideas?" Tyson asked

"Hmm." Chris looked aroung. "Nope."

"W-what are we going to do?" Max asked, on the verge of tears.

"Hey, look!" Chri said, "Theres a branch coming, try to jump, and grab it! Now!" They jumped from the train, and grabbed the branch. "Holy cow it worked!"  
"My everything." Tyson whined, when the branch snapped, sending the kittens to the ground.

"Where are we?" Max asked  
"I have no idea." Chris said, "Anyone see any signs?" They looked around. The only sign they say was 'BBA Main Office I Mile North'

"Look at that sign!" Ray said, "All we need to do is get to the BBA main office, and we can get home from there!"

"But its the middle of the night, and its a mile away!" Tyson said  
"Well, lets go then." Kai said, "Unless you want to stay here all night." So they started their one mile journey to the BBA Main Office. They walked for about ten minutes when they saw something big on the tracks. It was hairy and black. It looked like a small horse, or a big dog. The kittens froze, not knowing what it was.

"Lets go into the forest, so it doesn't see us." Ray said, but the thing heard him ,and looked at them with glowing red eyes. It started snarling and slowly crept to them.

"RUN!" Kai shouted, and they took off into the woods, the creature chased them.

"What is that thing?" Chris asked

"I have no idea!" Ray said

"We need to hide somewhere!" Kai said

"Or climing a tree might help!" Chris said, "We are cats after all!" So they ran up the nearest tree, Tyson, being the slowest, almost got his tail bit off by the dark creature. Once they were a safe hight, they watched the creature watch them.

"That looks like a great dane." Max said

"As in the dog?" Chris asked

"Then it must have gotten away from someone." Ray said, "It doesn't look like its going to let us get away."

"So we just stay up here?" Tyson asked

"Looks like." Kai said, "We might as well get some sleep. Maybe the dog will be gone in the morning."  
"Theirs a whole there," Max said, "We can use it!" So they all went into the hole at the base of the branch, and went to sleep.

Bey: End Chapter!  
VG: R and R.


	9. Are We There Yet?

Bey: Hi! I going to thank the reviewers. VGMaster04, lalalalala2, CyberRockStar, darkphoenix07, and Starry sun. And lalalalala2, did I really make Tala look like a player? I didn't mean to. And CyberRockStar, I didn't intend for Kai to switch bodies with Hilary's nephew but I could. But if thats what the people want, then I could. But if you want to know what really happens, then you'll have to read it. n.n

VG: You like to talk don't you?

Bey: Yep!

Chapter 9- Are We There Yet?

They kittens woke up to the first light of dawn. They opened their kitty eyes and saw they were still in the tree. They also saw they were all pilled up on eachother, and could not move, since Tyson was on top. And still asleep.

"Tyson! Get up!" Kai said

"Five more minutes mommy." Tyson said, sleppily.

"Ray, do you have a chilli pepper?" Max asked

"No." Ray said  
"Hey, is that dog still out there?" Chris asked, as he squirmed from under Tyson, who fell and bonked his head on the floor.  
"OW!" Tyson says as he wakes up.  
"Hey, the dog is gone!" Chris calls to the others, "We can leave!" But the other kittens all have terrified looks on their faced. They seem to be staring at something behind him, "What?" Chris asks, and turns around, only to come face to face with the dog! "AAAAAH!" He screams, and makes a mad dash back to the hole. Which was to small for the dog! One safe, his poor little heart is pounding out of his chest, and he's panting.  
"Are you alright?" Ray asked

"Ohmygodohmygod!" Chris rants, scared out of hit wits.

"What do we do now?" Max asked

"I didn't know dogs could climb trees." Tyson said, looking at the dog through the entrance to their safe place.

"We're stuck." Kai said, "Unless that dog leaves we can't."

"So, we just sit here?" Max asked

"Hn." Kai grunted, and curled into a ball.

**The Dojo**

"Hey, Kittu, do you know where the guys are?" Hilary asked

"No, I thought they were all here." Kittu said

"I thought they would be here first thing to get changed back." Hilary said, "Maybe something happened to them!"

"Should we look for them?" Kittu asked

"Yeah, lets go!" Hilary said, ans her and Kittu ran outside, and they saw an old fat grubby looking man talking to a cop across the street.

"I lost my talking cats!" the old man said, Hilary and Kittu glanced at eachother.

"Talking cats?" the cop said, "I think you should come with me."

"You know where they are?" asked the old man

"Sure." the cop replied.

"Oh no, they could be anywhere around Japan now!" Hilary said, "We've lost them! What are we going to tell Judy? And Grandpa?" Hilary paniced.

"Maybe we can get Tala to help." Kittu suggested. Hilary nodded, and they went to the hotel Tala and the other Blitkreig Boys were staying at.

**The Kittens**

"Is her still out there?" Ray asked, Tyson looked ou the hole.

"Yep." Tyson said, "He's chewing on something red." Chris and Ray looked to see if they still had their red Yin Yang bands. Chris was missing one of his.

"That dog has my band!" Chris said, "My grandmother gave me these bands!" He ran ou the hole, and you could hear snarling, barking, rustling leaves, and a yelp, a thud, another yelp, and something run off. Chris came back in with the missing arm band and set it down. It was still in one piece. "The dog's gone." He said.

**The Hotel**

"Tala, we can't fing the guys!" Hilary said, busting threw the door to the room.

"What?" asked the blader.

"They guys! We can't find them!" Hilary said, again.  
"What do you mean you can't find them?" Tala asked

"Some old guy was talking to a cop about how he lost his talking cats," Kittu said, "So he must have taken them, and they escaped."

"Well, go look for them." Tala said

"Please help us!" Hilary begged

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking." Kittu said

"Sure!" Tala immediately said

**The Kittens**

"Why didn't you do that before?" Tyson asked

"I didn't know I could." Chris said, "And I don't think I could again."

"So, which way was the BBA main office?" Max asked.

"Which way was the rail road?" Ray asked, "If we can find that then we can get to the BBA office."

**Hilary, Kittu, and Tala**

"I just realized something." Kittu said, "The old man looked like the oddities guy from the festival."

"The festival left last night, so the guys must have gone with it!" Hilary said

"But if the old man is here, the guys must still be in Japan." Tala said, "So, all we have to do is search every square inch of this country." Hilary glared.  
"Easier said, than done." she said

Bey: End chapter. I have decided to make the next one a Kai sentric also staring Ray and Chris. But mostly Kai. Gotta love him!

VG: R and R.


	10. The Final Chapter

Bey: Thanks to my reviewers. VGMaster04, CyborgRockStar, lalalalala2. CyberRockStar- Wait and see. This is the last chapter of BBA Kitties, so it'll be up lator today, or tomorrow! Lalalalala2- Tala fell vitim to hormones.

Chapter 10- The Final Chapter.

"Hey, look!" Max cried, cheerfully, "The railroad!"

"And look! Its The White Tigers!" Tyson said

"Why are they on the railroad?" Chris asked

"I have no idea." Ray said

"Maybe they decided to try life as hobos." Kai said  
"Did Kai just make a joke?" Tyson asked

"Lets go see it they could help us!" Ray said, and ran to the White Tigers Team. The rest of the kittens followed him.

"Mariah!" Ray shouted, she turned around.  
"Ray?" She asked

"What about him?" Lee asked

"I thought I just heard him." Mariah said

"Down here!" Ray said, and Lee, Mariah, Kevin, and Gary looked to see a small black kitten with Ray's bandana on.

"RAY?" They all asked

"Yeah, you see..."

_THUD THUD THUD BOOM_.

Lee, Mariah, Kevin, and Gary passed out in that order.

**Tala, Hilary, Kittu**

_BOOM!_

"Did you hear that?" Tala asked

"hear what?" Hilary asked

"It sounded like a boom." Kittu said

"Tyson must be there." Hilary said, dully, "Lets go."

**The Kittens**

"Mariah?" Ray asked, "Mariah, wake up!" He started jumping on her stomach.

"Ow! Huh? Ow!" Mariah looked to see a small black kitten with familiar amber eyes, and a very familiar bandana. "Ray?"

"Yeah, its me." Ray said, next thing he knew he was being strangled.

"Ray! You're so cute!" Mariah said, hugging the life out of him.

"Mar...iah...need...air!" Ray said, gasping. Mariah let him go.

"Sorry" she said and set the now blue kitten down. (The same color blue as the back of Kai's hair.)

"Ray, your blue!" Chris said

"Awe, man, I hope this isn't permanent." Ray said

"Ray, why are you guys cats?" Mariah asked

"The switcher." Ray said

"You kept that stupid thing?" Mariah said, "Why?"

"Kenny wanted to see how it worked." Ray said, "Now, can you help us get back to the dojo?"  
"Sure, as soon as Lee and the others wake up."Mariah said, as three people came running up.

"Guys!" Hilary shouted, grabbed them all, and hugged them. But, not as tight as Mariah did Ray. She looked at them, "Ray, why are you blue?"

"Later." Kai said, "Did you bring the switcher?"

"Yeah, but maybe we should make the change back at the dojo." Hilary said

"Why?" Tyson asked

"Because, remember, Kittu didn't have any clothes when she turned human." Hilary said, "Remember?" The boys nodded, "Good, lets go."  
"What about me?" Mariah asked

"You can come to." Hilary said  
"What about the them?" Kittu asked

"They'll be fine." Mariah said, "I'll meet them back at the hotel."

"Lets go!" Tyson said, "I'm in the mood for some fish and cream!" The trip to the dijo was fairly uneventful. Unless you call Tala being smacked by a purse on the head by an old lady for being a 'man whore' uneventful.

**The Dojo**

"So, switch us back!" Kai said

"I don't know how, we need Judy!" Hilary said

"Well call her, and tell her to get over here!" Kai said

"Not until you appologise!" Hilary said, Kai grunted, and turned his back to her, and Hilary did the same to him.

"Come on, Hilary!" Chris said, "Please call her, we're just tired of being cats."

"Please!" Ray, Max, and Tyson said, and they plus Chris did puppy dog, er, kitty cat eys at Hilary. She sighed, and picked up the phone.

"Hello, is Judy Tate there? Really? Are you sure? Okay, bye." Hilary said, "Judy checked out."

"WHAT?" The kittens asked

"She was late for her plane, and left." Hilary said

"WHAT?" the kittens yelled

"She's right, but I rescheduled my plane, so I leave in two hours." Judy said, as she came into the living room, "But I would not leave my son, nor his friends in the form of cats." their were five relieved sighs. Judy picked up the switcher and pressed some buttons. "Kittu, get by the boys. Everyone else, stand back." Kittu frowned, but did as she was told. Judy pressed one more button and a wave of red energy came and hit them. They all flashed red, and turned back to their regular forms. Five fully human boys, and one fully human girl. Wait! Human girl! And they were all fully clothed.

"Kittu?" Everyone asked

"I'm still human?" she asked

"Yes, there was always a way to undo the change without you I didn't know about until I found the blue prints for the switcher. So, enjoy your new like." Judy said, and hugged Max, "Good bye, I have to go." She left.

"Man, its god to be human again!" Chris said.

"You said it." Ray said, and got hugged by Mariah. Kittu went up to Tala.

"Yould you like to do something?" She asked

"Yeah." Tala said

Bey: Awe, sappy ending! Yay! Anyway, what do you think. BBA BabySitter will be up by morning. Where I am.

VG: R and R.


End file.
